


Glimpses

by roseverdict



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, I MADE A CROSSOVER OF TWO FANFICS FOR THE SAME FANDOM, I did, THE AUCEPTION HAS REACHED NEW HEIGHTS, The Return To Gravity Falls, by EZB, by Mod Z & Company, did i just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseverdict/pseuds/roseverdict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of what humans called 'the summer of 2012.' Uki-Dohth is just going through his life in outer space when he hears it.</p><p>Sees it.</p><p>And holy CRAP but HOW do any of those visions make sense?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpses

**Author's Note:**

> help
> 
> the hype
> 
> it's 2much4me *dies of shameless memeing*
> 
> I don't own Transcendence
> 
> Or Yuki.
> 
> Just my brainpuke (see below).
> 
> I'll probs come back to edit this but MEH I just need sleep right now.

Monica stared blankly at her computer monitor. See, this was what she got for staying up late to read Bouyancy Floats fanfics on OA3. Now she was hallucinating! With her ears!

...Señora Dulcemos would not be pleased to hear her pupil ramble on about evil triangles in the morning.

\-----

Momotaro was just getting home when he heard an unholy screech. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered him (he WAS the empath freak after all) but SWEET MOTHER OF KARAMERU IT LOOKED LIKE EVERYONE HEARD IT!

Who's the crazy one NOW, Kokona?

\-----

Uki-Dohth watched the readings fluctuate wildly onscreen. The last time this had happened in any capacity, a malevolent being nearly forced his way into this plane of existence (at least, if Uki-Dohth had theorized correctly).

This anomaly dwarfed that so much it was almost funny.

\-----

"BILL! IT'S TIME TO FINISH THIS, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"YYEESS IITT IISS, PPIINNEE TTRREEEE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

\-----

Monica gasped as a pair of screams ripped through the quiet night of Piza.

One, the one she heard most, was a high-pitched, childlike scream of pain and agony, and her heart went out to the boy who it belonged to.

She tried to process the other, but was flooded by sounds to horrible and indescribable to name. In the midst of it all, she caught a flickering image of stars and triangles and boys and eyes and WHAT THE ACTUAL FUDGE WHY WAS THE WORLD SHAKING HOW COULD SHE SEE ALL THIS WHAT THE-

Suddenly silence reigned once more, aside from Monica's labored breathing as she came to.

She didn't quite remember the details of what she Saw.

All she remembered was that as children's screams ripped through the night, the world had given her new sight.

\-----

Momotaro was prepared for the screeching.

He was not prepared for the waves of emotion that tore through his spirit.

He felt anger, and fear, and sadness and pain and RAGE AND WORRY AND CONCERN AND THATFEELINGYOUGETWHENYOUWATCHSOMEONEDOSOMETHINGINCREDIBLYSTUPIDBUTYOUCAN'THELPTHEM-

As if it never was, the screaming stopped. At least, the unnatural screams.

As he watched those around him adjust to seeing the supernatural all around them, he came to a realization.

The world had better now beware, more power was left in its care.

\-----

Uki-Dohth knew himself to be rather empathetic, even amongst his own race. But when he was the first to fall to the floor, Earth-minutes before the others, he recognized the strength behind this ripple in reality.

He didn't recognize anything that followed.

Images of himself alongside many human beings, images of the same four and a pig as if everyone else was invisible, images of everyone again, though some now with an almost-evil presence in place of a childish one, IMAGES OF HIMSELF BUT NOT HIMSELF DESTROYING AN INNOCENT GIRL WHO HAD ALREADY BEEN-

Uki-Dohth blinked his eyes open, almost all the visions gone from his mind. All but one.

He sat up and immediately turned to his holo, a request already forming in his mind.

"Where is Gravity Falls, Oregon?"

Uki-Dohth never recalled much of what he'd seen that day, only that he had to beware the calm before the storm, as abnormal would now be the norm.

\-----

"Uuuuuurgh, my head...where's Dipper?"

"Mabel, sweetie, you've been out since this time yesterday. We spent the whole time searching for him, but all we found was..."

"No...not his hat...no...no!"

"Mabel?"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"You do realize you're hugging thin air, right, Mabel?"

"Wait, you guys can't see him?"

**Author's Note:**

> totes not reffing other fics too HAHAHA NOPE *nobody believes*
> 
> Pffft
> 
> I just got so fascinated by the idea that everyone-and I do mean absolutely EVERYONE-sensed when the Transcendence happened.
> 
> ...and also I'm just really really hype for GF right now.
> 
> Just file it under HCs
> 
> or AUs
> 
> or Brainvomits
> 
> or something
> 
> EDIT: I fixed it, normal's not the norm, ABnormal is! *sweats*


End file.
